darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
565
Tom rises as a vampire and claims his first victim. Synopsis : A race against time at Collinwood, for night has come and with a new threat, the rising of a new vampire. One man has risked his life and his reputation to end the vampire's career before it can start. And in the Old House on the estate, one woman waits to learn the result. Barnabas suspects Cassandra's involvement in Tom's ailment; Julia says she can't do the experiment without Barnabas. Victoria has to go see Barnabas, aggravating Jeff. Barnabas gives Victoria her engagement ring, which he purports Willie found in the woods. Julia finds something in Lang's journal that requires Barnabas' attention. Meanwhile, as Victoria is staring at her ring, she remembers being alone for a long time in a room by the sea. Jeff suspects Barnabas, who goes out to look for Tom. Julia is alone with the Journal on the desk; later, she listens to some jazzy music in the basement. Jeff Clark comes to the Old House while Julia is downstairs; he lets himself in and finds Lang's journal. After reading it for a while, he regrets and laments. Julia and Barnabas' cover story is that they're writing a book about Dr. Lang; Jeff finds the idea laughable. When Jeff leaves, Julia believes she's alone, but she's being watched by Tom Jennings, who is now a vampire. Tom bares his fangs and Julia screams... Memorable quotes : Barnabas: Thank God, you're here. Just as I walked in the darkness a short time ago, tonight another vampire walks. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Roger Davis as Jeff Clark * Don Briscoe as Tom Jennings * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production * The song playing on the radio is The Jackie Gleason Orchestra's version of Gershwin's "Love Is Here to Stay". Story * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Jeff: What's Eric Lang's journal doing here; Julia: Note to Barnabas. Bloopers and continuity errors * In the first scene, as Jeff paces the room, just as he goes to sit down on the couch someone off camera coughs. This occurs before the front door has opened and Victoria enters. * It is stated that Jeff spent three days looking for Victoria. However the on-screen passage of time between 552 to 559 indicates she was missing for only two days. * While Julia is writing a note for Barnabas, she hears loud footsteps twice, which are supposed to be those of Tom Jennings, but Don Briscoe can be seen in the back immobile all this time. * When Julia tells Barnabas that he is the other part of the plan to bring the body to life, she stumbles over the line and starts to tell him he is the only part of the plan. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 565 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 565 - Weird Science The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 5650565